The need to address the under-representation of ethnic minorities in the health professions has received increased attention as an important means of addressing health disparities. This CHUM training core builds on two highly successful programs. One is the Macy scholars program which provides tuition support for students pursing MD/MPH degrees. The other is the National Institute of General Medical Sciences funded Initiative for Minority Student Development (IMSD) which trains MPH students to pursue graduate research training in Sociomedical Sciences and Epidemiology. Under CHUM up to 5 students per year who are taking part in the Macy Scholars MD/MPH program as well dual degree DDS/MPH program and who are interested in minority health research will participate. Through the partnership between CHUM and the Macy Scholars program, CHUM would provide training opportunities not only to Columbia University students, but to medical students throughout New York City. This CHUM training core will allow such MD/MPH and DDS/MPH students to participate in the didactic portion of the IMSD curriculum including a) a series of training activities designed strengthen students' research skills including a seminar course that provides workshops on research methods, statistical analyses, scientific writing, techniques and coping strategies for success in research, career and professional development b) a montly lecture series consisting of presentations by faculty preceptors, including researchers from the other CHUM cores. The other portion of the CHUM training program will be research placements in which trainees will be given the opportunity to participate in the ongoing projects of CHUM faculty. CHUM will provide students with salary support for these research placements. The core will be based at The Mailman School of Public Health one of only three Public Health Schools in the nation which belong to the Hispanic Serving Professions School. Dr. Ana Abraido-Lanza, Assistant Professor in the Department of Sociomedical Sciences of the School of Public Health and Program Director of the IMSD program will be the director of this core. Dr. Robert Fullilove, Associate Dean for Community and Minority Affairs and an enthusiastic professor, mentor and role model to numerous students of color at the Mailman School of Public Health will co-direct this training core.